Matthew Edwards
''is a character from Septimo'' Matthew is the Captain of SeptimoDominusTantibus. He is a professional individual who puts his duty of the ship over his own being. Matthew often holds himself in a mutual position, trying to not gain any friends or enemies upon the ship. Before the ship, he was the captain of the famous Crimson Fortune/7th Lords Nightmare ship; The boat that Septimo was built in memory off. After being lost at sea and presumed dead for 10 years, he soon found himself upon the whale ship. Thus the beginning of his new life. Personality On ship Matthew is a stern strict personality who puts his position above any relationship that could cause him to appear more genuine. He is witty and quick to bite out a response, also being notorious to let a lie or two slip on the often. He dislikes stating his status of captain, wanting to see whom respects him without him verbally asserting dominance. When away from his crew however he is impulsive and immature, often being known to be a bad influence on others around him. Of course this side of his playful nature does slip into his professional persona, yet it is clear he tries his best to separate the two. Matthew is a person who enjoys his drink. It is more rare to see him sober then anything else. When you first meet them Matthew genuinely acts polite to new faces. When off ship he holds a power-kink, the type of man to save a damsel in distress. This kink sticks though in roles, however within his professional position he takes a step back, waiting for others to respect him, until he respects them in return. To others they like/dislike To those who give of a positive impression Matthew shows extreme respect. It takes a lot for him to trust another, but when he does he becomes on a good-to-know basis. On th other hand, to those who give a bad impression to this man, Matthew belittles and shuns them. He will often express his dislike for someone, not only verbally, but also in tone of voice and expression when talking to them. Beliefs In his past Matthew had many religious beliefs being raised under the teachings of Ventura's disciples, however with life on the sea, and a lot of time in isolation, the only belief he seems to follow now is a selfish path on hedonism. The belief of only doing what benefits himself. Hobbies * Reading novels in other languages of Regalis. * Drinking and being merry * Sleeping * Bedroom activities 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes * Woman * Alcohol * Opium * Sex Dislikes * Responsibility * Disrespect and poor treatment of others. 'Vulnerability/Fears' * Loosing a loved one, though death or lack of communication * His history, especially around his ex-wife and children brought up negatively in convocation. * Being submerged by water makes him uncomfortable, the fear of drowning. 'Pain threshold' Overall Matthew is a little bit of a sado-masochist, especially when it comes to the bedroom. He has a really high pain tolerance and becomes cocky and confident when torture is inflicted upon him. He can withstand brutal situation, but at the end of the day, he is still only human. Appearance Physique Matthew is a muscular, strong male who adds to his individuality with the aid of tattoos upon tanned skin. He has purple eyes that hold a shade of pink within them, a common physical feature of magic users. He has black locks that are shaven on one side. He does not style his hair and simply bringing.He also has angel wings upon his back and a Aztec design on his neck. Attire Matthew doesn't have any personal items to his name, his attire is made up of a more standard pirate captain outfit with formal Victorian themes. He has a flintlock he keeps on his right thigh and has a large sword on his back that he calls Kyahth. Neither weapons have magical properties. Voice Matthew has a low husky tone that lingers with drunken boredom - even when sober. He speaks in a proper Albanian accent while using slang and shortened of words. Combat Matthew is a keen shot with a gun and magical skill from a long distance. His magic is modified to shoot range. He is good with close combat, especially involving swords, but no-way excels in anything in close range. - If you asked Matthew to train you up in sword work, he could, however in no way would he be able to train you above basic level. Weapons * Flintlock: '''This is his gun, its simple and basic made by Christian Jenkinson in the early days of Crimson Fortune. * '''Kyahth: '''This is his long blade that he carry's around with him. He is rarely seen out without it. It is not magic based, even though it gives off a odd dark aura. Forged from Iron the blade is heavy and hard for any untrained user to manage, this is the only blade Matthew can use with good perspective and quality stamina. '''Magic Bloodmancy Matthew is a bloodmancer. When in combat he will often block and examine his opponent before taking a attack that will cause a open wound upon himself. This wound would then be left open - unable to bleed out while his mind is thinking about the control in blood flow - until the last case scenario where he has to use bloodmancy. He does however use bloodmancy after his shadowmancy proves a hindrance. List of Bloodmancer Abilities * Bloodvines: '''This is most likely the most common with bloodmancer ability. Mainly due to how easy it is to master and control. Without the blood actually leaving the wound it causes no weakness to the user. In Matthews case he can use them like the common use of a 'rope' but he also combines the ability with Bloodshard, causing spikes and needles to protrude from the vine and penetrate the flesh of the other in combat. * '''BloodShard: '''Bloodshard is another ability that is common with all bloodmancers. The ability to take a form of crystallised blood, and use it as a 'shard of glass' or a 'needle' in effect. He can control these mentally for short periods of bursts. Matthew is known to cut small wounds into his fingertips to make this ability my controlled and easier to manage with little effort. * '''Crimson Blade: '''A little bit more advance. Crimson blade is a attack where the user forges a knife or sword out of crystallised blood. Matthew often uses this attack with his weapon Kyahth to force the blade into becoming larger and easier to wield and control. * '''Cloning: '''Depending on the amount of blood used into creating the clone, depends on the use of it. A single droplet of blood can create a mirror image but the clone cannot attack, or cause harm. When more blood is added, they become more humanly and useful as a weapon, and also, harder to dispose of. '''Shadowmancy Matthew can use shadowmancy greater over bloodmancer. Often he uses these abilities to block and flee from attacks. * Matthew can vanish into shadows at a whim. Using the shadows as a camouflage mechanism, able to shift into a shadow'd form at will * He can form the shadows into vines or tentacles and use this as a weapon. Although he can conjure up shadows for use, he tries to use minimal within his own shadow to prevent exhaustion. * With a little more effort he can take hold of another shadow, this most easy with non-magical beings.He can control ones shadow and in return, harm them, much like a voodoo doll. * The shadows can solidify into objects, weapons, items or even people. All as a realistic illusion. Also making clones of himself in this way. * Matthew can project his shadow out, locking onto a victim. When doing this the person will mimic all of Mattys actions, much like a reflection. If strong enough a individualol can resist. * Matthew uses shadowmancy to seal and create barriers of protection. This can serve as a lock, a shield or another way of defence. They can also be used as a curse on another. This can be easily erased by other shadowmancers only, this is invincible against any other weapon or magic unless the caster, Matthew was to die. Necromancy Despite popular belief, Matthew DOES NOT know necromancy. He will often call himself a necromancer, and lead those who ask on that he is one due to it being A) Easier and B) A way to keep his shadow and bloodmancy to himself without others prying into why, and how he came to hold these abilities. Other Skills Knowledge/Education Matthew was raised as a Nobel and was lucky do receive a wide amount of education in youth. He learned Albanian, Hazaelian and Somali from a young age, able to talk, read and white in these three languages. He was home schooled until the age of 12, where he attended a academy to further his studies until he was 16. Languages * Albanian - Mother tongue * Hazalian - Second language * Lyranic - Can only read Lyranic, cannot speak more that the common phase. * Somali - Fluent, but lacks perfection. * Oryzian - Can speak brief convocations, but cannot read. Other * Cooking ''' * '''Fishing * Handwriting * Basic first aid Roleplay Setting Job/Position Matthew is the Captain of Septimo and earned his way up the the rank after 2 years of being upon the ship. He often can be found in the ships study/library and remains professional in his rank. Living area The captains room of the Septimo is located under the decks. Being connected to the engine room there is piping and vents that cause a humidity though the room - This being too Matthews liking. The room is rarely used but holds a unkempt, messy interior. He keeps all confidential documents on his crew here, and it will not end well if another is caught snooping around. Except for his weopons and new goods he has collected over the years of being on septimo, Matthew has no items from his history or from his youth. Biography Background Early Years Matthew was the child of two necromancers. He was raised as a Caoul in Regalis, Albion. Being the son of a noble he had a pretty smooth easy life with everything he wanted with daddy's gold. His father died naturally when Matthew was 14. The death of his parent hit him hard as he was close to his father, not taking bereavement well. He rebelled against his mothers wishes, soon experimenting with the roots of shadowmancey that ran hidden in his veins. Having promised his father he would never dabble with the dead, he has kept this promise until this very day. Getting involved with the wrong crowd lead Matthew on the path to piracy. And although his mother believed his lie of the boy joining Albion's Navy, he soon drifted into the pirates life at the early age of 16. Young adulthood Between the years of 16-28, Matthew made his name as a pirate on the oceans of Morpheus. Working up from a mere swabby it wasn't long before he became a first mate to the vessel 'bloody duchess' at 20 years old. He was smart, cunning and slimy, the captain of the ship, Starkk approved of Matthews loyalty and his name was famed. Though he still lived the secret life of a lord, telling his mother and to-be wife Helena he was a honourable sailor. His first son James was born when Matthew was only 18. Followed by first daughter Kura who he had at 20. Cornelia was born when Matthew was 24. Matthew doesn't believe than any of his children are actually his. Instead he feels they are another mans. This belief plus his pirate life led Matthew into not being too present in his children's youth. It soon came out about Matthew living a secret life on the ocean, and he took James away when James was only 8 as Helena had proven to be a abusive mother. However, he knew he had no life on land, and his daughters would have no life on his rough ship, he vowed to return for them. 7th Lords Nightmare Matthews higher mate, Jason, on the 'Bloody duchess' left the ship, and Matthew followed. Together they founded they're own ship 'Crimson Fortune'. Matthews old friend Christian joined the ship and the three dominated the waters. James died of a brain tumour that became inflamed after a beating on seeing his mother when he was 12. This stirred the divorce and triggered the man completely separating ties with his ex wife. When Kura was 14, he took her to the ocean along side him. Later returning for Cordelia. Kura, and the other young children were abused by Jasons hand, and Matthew stepped in. A challenge to the death left Matthew in charge of the ship. Now captain he lead with pride and security. Often accepting potential orphans and giving them roles and a home upon the boat. Later, as his name of a captain crew, to outsiders Crimson Fortune was known as 7th Lords Nightmare. Falling for a sea-witch was a mistake the male faced soon later. They had met in youth. Matthew had a child with the woman, and visited regular. Upon finding out that Matthew was once married at the beginning of the relationship, the witch grew enraged. Hunting down Crimson Fortune and sinking it, with the majority of the crew. Putting the remaining children that were on ocean at the time with him, Jacob, Kura, Cecelia and Adaline into a crate, he gave a gun to each, telling them a honourable suicide was worth more than dishonourable starvation. And like any great captain. He went down with his ship. First Appearance Excerpt Storyline Relations Parents * Martin Cole Matthews * Eris Jayne Matthews Children * James Christian Edwards * Kura-Skye Elizabeth Everett * Cornelia Helena Edwards * Nameless Daughter cause I'm lazy. Adopted Children * Jacob Jenkinson * Adaline Valenstein * Cecilia Von Burgen * Lucian Starkk Past Lovers * Helena Edwards * Nameless Seawitch, cause again, much lazy Friends * Xavier Jenkinson-Descartes * Christian Jenkinson Pets * Ogo Notable others * Sapphire the Gentle * Alexander Gale * Laura Baudouin * Thomasin Aestina Meta-information Matthew was made originally as a deceased/preserved character for NPC and a guide to the original Septimo crew. A wise captain that guided all the original septilings and the father of Kura, the original captain in storyline. As the older players moved on, and Kura too moved on in story, the ship needed to be held over to a figure who could fit the role. Matthew was worked into story to fit the role of captain, taking over when Abel left Septimo. He comes from a rough pirate life, so playing him in a safe-house setting is a exiting route to development for the man. Matthew is baced loosly on Ivory/Ebonys father and is played in a memory of Ivorys childhood.